Reversal
by Wormhole
Summary: What if Sheppard and Weir’s roles were reversed?
1. Teaser

**Reversal**

What if Sheppard and Weir's roles were reversed?

**Teaser**

Under a barge of weapons fire from a large Genii group, Colonel Elizabeth Weir yelled at her team as they lagged behind. "Move it people! We need to get back to the gate!"

Dr. Rodney McKay, head scientist of the Pegasus expedition, Teyla Emmagan, leader of the Athosians from the planet Athos, and Ronon Dex, whom was once part of an elite military force from the planet Sateda, until his planet had been culled by the Wraith and he was turned into a runner for their sport. All four of them were running for their lives, across an open field towards the Stargate ahead of them.

John Sheppard, leader of the Atlantis expedition was under their protection….

_Wait! That can't be right?_

**TBC? Want to know what's going on?**


	2. Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror

**Thanks for the reviews:** - Sophie Fatale, Jammeke, sparklyshimmer2010, saphiretwin369, nogigglingmajor, Starclipper01, talz89, i am a star, Suzotchka1 & Savertin.

**Chapter One – Mirror, Mirror…**

Dr. Elizabeth Weir, accompanied by SGA-1, was exploring a cave system, recently discovered by a research team. Elizabeth hadn't been able resist the temptation to check it out once she had been informed of its existence at a briefing.

It wasn't like any other cave system they had come across before. This one was all crystallized and everywhere you looked, you could see your reflection on the wall; with this, you could either see yourself as you normally would look like in a mirror, or your form would be stretched some how or other.

Usually something like this would be found high in a snowy mountain made out of ice and even that would be a rare find, the whole wall section was made of different variations of glass and was hidden deep in a forest.

Behind, she could hear McKay's laughter followed by Sheppard's. She turned round and saw them standing on the opposite side of the cavern; her team had discovered this part inside the cave system and she could see their image being distorted so much, the pair of them looked as thin as straws. She shook her head in amusement before moving to another area in that room.

She came across one of the oddest mirrors around and as she looked directly at it, Elizabeth saw no reflection.

Hr frown creased in confusion within every mirror you could see some kind of image of yourself.

Elizabeth stepped a little closer to the mirror fixed into the wall she was facing, but still nothing. She looked around the room to see if any other member of her team had noticed, but they hadn't.

She slowly reached out to touch the mirror until the tip of her fingers felt the surface; it shimmered, like she was touching the top of a pool of water. It felt strange to the touch and needless to say, she removed her hand quickly and the ripple effect subsided. "Colonel! Come and look at this."

Hearing his name being called, John turned round and searched Elizabeth out before jogging over to her from his location. "What is it?"

She pointed to the object in question. "Take a look for yourself."

John did and scratched his head when he couldn't see what she wanted him to see and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see anything."

"That's just it… You should be able to see something within a mirror."

He looked at the object again and almost did a double take when he realised she was right. "You're right… Wouldn't you say that's strange?" he teased slightly.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and nodded. "One mirror to catalogue for the research team on their next visit."

"I'm sure they would be grateful." He patted her right shoulder before leaving to explore other mirrors. "Watch yourself in here. We know how easy it is to get lost in a place full of mirrors."

When Elizabeth turned round after John left, her reflection appeared in the mirror and as soon as she walked away from that mirror, she vanished from sight, as too did her reflection.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon! :)"


	3. Chapter 2: Behind the Glass

**Thanks for the reviews:** Suzotchka1, Sparklyshimmer2010, Jammeke, Savertin & Janib.

Enjoy :)

**Chapter Two: Behind the Glass**

Before Elizabeth even realised something wasn't right, she was forced to the ground by a pair of strong arms as weapons fire shot past overhead. "What on earth is going on?" she cried out as she was helped to her feet, by non other than Colonel Sheppard.

John gave her a cocky smile having saved her life and he didn't hide that fact. "You're welcome."

More weapons fire came from somewhere and they quickly ran for cover as each blast struck a mirror causing glass to spray all around them.

Rounding a corner, they found a boulder, big enough to hide behind and Elizabeth took a quick peek to see if she could see who was firing at them.

"Where did the Genii come from?" she finally asked, despite the fact she was still in the process of getting her breath back as she leant against the rock, both of them hidden out of sight from the enemy.

John couldn't believe what he had just heard and shot her a doubtful look. "You're kidding me?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Your team brought me here to negotiate a trade with them; needless to say it didn't go quite as planned."

Elizabeth gave him the double-take look before finding her voice. "Surely that would've been my job?"

"Since, when has negotiating ever been your Job… _Colonel_?"

That was the final straw for Elizabeth. "Whoa, since when have I ever been known as Colonel? Colonel."

"Since you were promoted for the job and it's Commander Sheppard, unless you've forgotten that too?"

"Okay, this is getting stranger by the minute. One minute I'm exploring a cave full of mirrors," she started, noticing that these caves were still them, "the next I'm in the middle of what appears to be an all out war with the Genii."

"Now that's a bit harsh," commented Sheppard. "I wouldn't say things are that far out of control." He checked their situation, only to get fired at and quickly ducked back behind the boulder. "Not yet anyway."

"Great, so now you're telling me things are going to get worse?"

John shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on what you mean by worse?"

The cavern they were in shook, as an explosion erupted from somewhere close by and the two of them covered their heads as rock debris rained down from the ceiling. Weapons fire sounded soon afterwards, followed by screams from the five Genii soldiers behind them.

Ahead of them Ronon and Teyla came into view.

Pleased to see them John quickly scrambled to his feet. "Great shooting guys."

Ronon twisted his gun round before pocketing it once he saw no further signs of resistance. "Well, since you hadn't radioed in at the allotted time, we decided to come and find you."

"I see you have found Colonel Weir," noted Teyla, as she turned to face her. "We thought we lost you to the Genii."

Elizabeth tried to make sense of the situation at hand. "Last I checked, I wasn't lost to anyone."

"I think she's been brainwashed or something," stated John. "She's been acting like this since I found her."

"You found her?" questioned Teyla. "I thought you came to negotiate for her release."

"That was the plan. Only I ran into an ambush instead, Elizabeth no doubt being the trap for us."

Elizabeth turned round and started to look for the one thing which could have caused her predicament and that was the mirror previously discovered. "Well whatever the situation, I obviously don't belong here and I need to get back to where I came from."

"Don't we all?"

"I'm serious Colonel…" Elizabeth quickly corrected her mistake, "Commander. This isn't my reality and I need to get back to my own."

As she walked away, Elizabeth missed John's hand signal order to Ronon to take her down and didn't have time to react.

Ronon fired his gun and she immediately passed out from its effects.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon! :)"


	4. Chapter 3: Through the Looking Glass

**Thanks again for the reviews:** Sparklyshimmer2010, Starclipper01 and Jammeke

Enjoy

**Chapter Three: Through the Looking Glass**

John took note of the time and decided they should start making their way back to the Stargate before it got too dark outside.

He found Ronon and Teyla sitting on a boulder in the middle of the cavern waiting for them, talking to each other to pass the time. They didn't find the mirrors quite as amusing as he and Rodney did.

John tapped his earpiece to contact the others, rather then go looking for them since the place was pretty large and it could take forever. He did tell them before they started out to stay in sight of one another but that had soon changed and everyone went their separate ways so long as they kept in contact. "McKay, Elizabeth, time to go."

It had been an hour ago since he last heard from either of them and only Rodney responded to his call. "Give me a minute."

"Now McKay!"

"Fine, I'm on my way," moaned the unhappy scientist.

When Elizabeth hadn't responded he tried the radio again, but still nothing. Teyla tried hers but she received the same static, as too did Ronon.

Something was wrong John could feel it. He looked at Teyla and Ronon with concern etched on his forehead. "Did either of you see which way Elizabeth went?"

McKay came strolling towards them, with a collection of shiny stones in his hands, and without an inclination as to what had become obvious, he started blabbering before John could ask him a question. "Something to study when I get back. These rocks feel heaver then they look, it will be interesting to see what material they hold..."

"McKay," interrupted John, but Rodney wasn't listening.

"It would have been nice to have gathered more though, but I only have so many…"

John tried again, with a more forcible approach. "McKay!"

"WHAT!?"

"Have you seen Elizabeth in the past hour?"

"No." He then looked concerned like he had forgotten something. "Was I supposed too?"

"Dr. Weir is not answering her radio," answered Teyla.

Rodney dropped the stones he was holding in a state of dread and they cluttered to the floor. "How long has she been out of radio contact?"

"An hour," added Ronon, rather bluntly.

John stopped Rodney when he was about to reach for his radio. "We've already tried that. No response and don't bother with the life signs detector, they don't work in here which is why I previously said don't travel too far out of sight."

John drew his gun from his holster and checked to make sure it was fully loaded, even though he knew it was. "I suggest we split up into pairs, and go and look for Dr. Weir. It may simply be the case she's had an accident and can't respond."

Everyone nodded in agreement and waited for the order to start the search.

"Ronon, Teyla. You two take the south side of the cave; McKay and me will take the north. Keep in contact every fifteen minutes, understood?" John waited for a response before continuing. "We'll meet back here in an hour. If we haven't found her by then we'll need to inform Atlantis so we can mount a full scale search."

--

The hour was almost up and everyone's search had turned up empty handed.

As he and Rodney re-entered the cavern, John found himself facing the mirror Elizabeth was looking at when he last saw her.

A reflection had caught his eye when he walked passed it, but when he looked into the mirror, he soon discovered it wasn't a reflection but a manifestation of Elizabeth.

At first, he spun round to make sure she wasn't standing behind him; she wasn't. But when he looked back, he saw other people with her, notably themselves. "McKay, over hear!"

When he heard John call him, McKay had been looking elsewhere, as they waited for Teyla and Ronon to show. "Found something?"

John pointed at the mirror.

Rodney did the same as John and double-checked behind him, before looking back at it when he saw the same thing. "That's not good." He then remembered something. "Is that the mirror she showed you earlier?"

John nodded as he watched the scenes unfold inside the mirror. "If she's in trouble as much as I think she is… then so are we."

Rodney covered his eyes; when Elizabeth had just been shot by Ronon's gun and talk about perfect timing, Ronon and Teyla had just shown up to witness this.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4: Takes one to know one

**Thanks again for the reviews:** Savertin, Jammeke, sparklyshimmer2010, Suzotchka1 & I am a star

To help with the reading I'll be placing the mirror universe in italic; the real world will be normal. Save me time trying to explain each switch. Yes I know I'm lazy :D.

Enjoy :)

**Chapter Four: Takes one to know one**

_Elizabeth woke, only to taste someone's tongue invading her mouth and then__the sensation of a hand underneath her red shirt, snaking up her skin. Her eyes shot open in surprise when she realised what was happening and she came face to face with John Sheppard._

_Taken aback from the abrupt approach by him, she forced him away and he relented a little._

_The minute she was free to talk she did just that, at the same time keeping him at bay with both her hands resting on either side of his shoulders as she lay on a bench inside a puddle jumper which was in flight; Sheppard hovered over her. "Are you out of your mind Colonel?"_

_He tried to move in again, but she held her ground. "I'm not, but you obviously are."_

"_And what is that supposed to mean?" she__asked as she tried to avoid his gaze, for she didn't like the look it showed; she might just fall under his spell for that thrust for more._

"_You've never resisted me until now?"_

"_I've never had too."_

_He tried again, but she turned her face to the side to stop him. "The Colonel Sheppard I know doesn't go around taking advantage of people."_

_Ronon placed a hand on the back of his shoulder. "It might be wise to lay off Sir. Till we know what's going on?" _

_John shrugged him off and with an angry glare at Elizabeth walked to the front of the ship to join Rodney who flying it._

_Ronon helped Elizabeth to sit up. "Sorry I shot you earlier. Hot__shot up front asked me too."_

_Elizabeth rubbed her forehead once she was up. "Just don't make a habit of it. Those guns leave you with a pounding headache."_

"_Might be because I had it set on a high setting. You've been out for hours."_

_Elizabeth looked surprised and turned her head to look out the window up-front. She could see they were flying through space and were__no longer on the planet they once were. This in turn got Elizabeth out of her seat and she unsteadily made her way to the front. "You've__got to take me back. I must return to my universe."_

_Refusing to accept that,__John folded his arms and attempted to ignore her._

_Rodney however couldn't stop looking at each of them in turn and noticed how scared Elizabeth looked._

_She continued to try and persuade him. "Please. I don't know who you think I am, but as you witnessed a moment ago I am not the person you know."_

_John leaned back in his seat and looked round past__her shoulder and called to Ronon. "Keep her quiet buddy."_

"_Alright," Elizabeth raised her hands as a gesture of surrender knowing what John expected Ronon to do, before he even had the chance to react, "I'll keep quiet. Just don't shoot that thing again."_

_Elizabeth returned to her seat__and sat down opposite Teyla and Ronon whom sat on the other bench. "Why was he so smitten towards me__earlier? And who is this other me he thinks I am?"_

_Teyla was the one to respond; so far she had kept quiet. "Because you two loved each other. All he could think about was rescuing you from the Genii after your capture."_

_Elizabeth noted the hint of jealousy in her voice, jealousy towards her as though she had some hidden feelings for John. Her other question was left unanswered and she__decided to let it pass for now for things were already awkward between each other._

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5: Backwards World

**Thanks for the reviews:** Savertin, justlovetheworld, janib, sparklyshimmer2010 and Suzotchka1

Enjoy:)

**Chapter Five: Backwards World**

Back at the caves, a research group had turned up to see if they could discover what they were up against. Zelenka was part of that team, and he and Rodney were already babbling unidentifiable words as they agreed and disagreed with each other.

Rodney was getting frustrated; he hated it when he couldn't find a solution. "It can't be a quantum mirror like the SGC encountered, years ago. Not everything adds up for it to be one."

"What exactly doesn't add up? You got the mirror and alternative universe," pointed out Zelanka, as he folded his arms across his chest, bad tempered.

"Why so many mirrors in the room then?

John interrupted Rodney. "You might also want to take note that neither of us could see our reflection when we looked at the mirror…

Zelenka looked at him. "Is there anything Dr. Weir might have done, which caused her to become trapped inside?"

John shook his head when he couldn't think of anything. "She was standing here longer than I was. If she did anything in that time I didn't see it."

Rodney looked around on the floor and picked up the nearest rock he could find. "Since electronic equipment doesn't work in here very well, I guess I'll have to resort to other methods." With that he tossed the rock at the mirror.

The rock bounced off the mirror, which shimmered under the touch and everybody stepped back, a little surprised.

"Umm, I'd have expected the glass to crack on impact." Rodney picked the rock up again and tossed it at another mirror next door to it, which cracked in multiple places.

"It has to be some kind of doorway to another reality?" Questioned Zelenka as Rodney finished playing pitch-and-toss. "The other mirrors could be in some kind of configuration."

Teyla had listened in on the conversation and was having trouble keeping up with what they were saying. "Configuration for what?"

Rodney looked carefully at how each one was positioned and it was then he could see they were in some kind of pattern. One mirror was placed opposite another around the area they were in. He looked behind him and could also see a mirror there.

Zelenka rolled his eyes when Rodney picked up the same rock and he watched as Rodney threw it towards that mirror, eyes widening in shock when it disappeared before touching it. "That is not good."

Ronon looked from Rodney to Zelenka as they all waited for an answer. "What isn't good?"

Rodney quickly scurried off to see if he could find another mirror similar to the one he had been facing. The others followed him to find out what he was up to.

After minutes of walking around the cavern, Rodney found what he was looking for and repeated the same procedure with that mirror as he had before with the other. The same thing happened. "She's stuck in a pocket universe. The only way Elizabeth is going to get out, is if she repeats the procedure on her end. The only catch is, she has to repeat it the opposite way. "

Rodney could see everyone was confused and tried to explain. "The mirror opposite this one reflects our world. When someone crosses between the two they become trapped in what you could call a backwards reality."

John was just catching on. "Reverse effect. Where everything is switched."

Rodney clicked his fingers at him. "You got it."

"If we break the opposite mirror, will that not set her free?"

"No, no, no, no. Bad idea," answered Rodney to Teyla's question. "By breaking the other mirror, that world will have nothing to reflect off. She will become completely trapped."

Rodney looked at everyone in turn. "One of us is going to have to go in and help her out."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 6: Different Lives

**Thanks for the reviews:- **Savertin, sparklyshimmer2010, HeartyJessica and Justlovetheworld

Since you all still want me to carry on, here is Chapter Six. Enjoy :).

**Chapter Six**

There was short debates, as to who should go through the gate, expect of course from Rodney, he insisted on staying behind to keep an eye on events as they took place.

Ronon and Teyla suggested they should go but John was adamant only one should go and that one was him, that way if anything were to go wrong, they would have a second chance to rectify things.

Rodney explained despite what they could see in the mirror, it wouldn't be the place John would end up once he stepped through. From the other end; he can only start from inside the cave system connected to this universe. So he would have to find a way to reach Elizabeth once he got there.

--

_John found the experience rather daunting after crossing the breach between the two mirrors, nothing –looked- different in this universe, compared to his. Except for the sounds of gunshots and cries of warning to some individual heading his way from a side tunnel leading into the cavern he was in._

_John quickly raised his P-90 when that certain individual came nearer. It wasn't till they came with in a few feet of each other, could he see whom it was. "Elizabeth!"_

_Elizabeth skidded to a halt mere inches from him and was a little stunned to find the gun pointed at her and found it strange her superior was holding it. "The enemy is behind us Sheppard."_

_John knew; this wasn't his Elizabeth for she had already left this place, but he still felt it his duty to protect her and pulled her behind him. "I'm guessing the people pursing you are the Genii?"_

_A shot was fired at them and they quickly ducked as the bullet flew overhead. Elizabeth pointed at the gun John was holding. "If you're not going to use that thing sweetie, give it to me. I didn't escape, just to be recaptured again."_

_John had to give her credit, he could tell she was definitely nothing like his Elizabeth so far as he'd seen, for one she wouldn't be wearing the type of attire she was now; the same type Teyla would normally wear. "How did you get free?"_

_Elizabeth tugged at John's jacket to pull him back. "I used my feminine charms on them. Knew it would work eventually."_

_He certainly couldn't see his Elizabeth following that one up. But then he has been proven wrong from time to time. Feeling the tug on his jacket, he complied and they ran towards the exit of the caves, as the onslaught of bullets began._

_--_

_Elizabeth found the ride rather long, and half had expected to be at their destination by now. She looked at her watch, and nearly two hours had past from when she last did. _

_Seeing Ronon was drinking some water Elizabeth indicated the container to see if she could have some for she felt rather parched. It took him a moment to think about it, but soon offered it to her._

_Ronon quickly snatched it back though when he noticed how quick she was drinking it. "Watch it, this has got to last you know."_

_Surprised, Elizabeth slurped a little when it was abruptly taken away from her and she wiped the water from her mouth with the back of her hand. "Come on. Only had a few mouthfuls, Atlantis is full of the stuff."_

_John heard the commotion and turned round when the name was mentioned. "Atlantis doesn't belong to us, it hasn't done for the last few years remember?"_

_If that were true, it would make sense why they haven't landed yet, if they were just flying through space aimlessly. "Remind me. Who does it belong too?"_

_John was starting to wonder, if what this woman had been saying about not belonging here was true, after all, everyone still alive in this galaxy knew about the siege. "The Wraith. They took it from us not long after we discovered them and the city."_

_Elizabeth swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "Earth?"_

_Teyla was the one to reply, when she noticed the other humans couldn't bring themselves to say the name. "Earth is gone Dr. Weir. You Commander Sheppard and Dr. McKay are the only humans left."_

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	8. Chapter 7: Mistaken Identity

**Thanks for the reviews**: sparklyshimmer2010, justlovetheworld, AmandaTappingfan and HeartyJessica

Just got time to post you this little Chapter. Enjoy the rest of the weekend:).

Enjoy:).

**Chapter Seven – Mistaken Identity**

_It took a while for Elizabeth to digest the information just given to her. It all seemed so unreal, for in her reality things were totally different. "I am truly sorry for your loss. This all just seems so strange to me, because where I come from we live in the city of the ancestors, plus Earth is still standing."_

_John got up and joined them in the back. "Count yourself lucky then. The Wraith took us completely by surprise, only a few of us…" John looked down at his feet, remembering it may just only be him and Rodney left._

"…_Survived I know." Finished Elizabeth. "I take it, you have finally accepted that I am not the person you first thought I was?"_

_John looked up and nodded. "I think this has simply be a case of mistaken identity, I am sorry." He started to return to his seat, "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about it now, you're stuck with us."_

_It took a moment for Elizabeth to realize what he had just said and quickly got up and went after him. "Wait. What do you mean, I'm stuck with you? Surely you can just turn round and take me back?"_

_John re-took his seat up front. "And risk running into the Genii again?"_

_Elizabeth couldn't believe he would risk the chance to save her double and she used that to her advantage, plus she felt guilty for she had gotten in the way of that rescue. "What about the woman you love, she might still be alive?"_

_John closed his eyes tight and lowered his head when she was mentioned. He wanted to go back, but he couldn't risk it, there was too much at stake. "It's too dangerous, neither me or Rodney can fight a real battle, will be slaughtered."_

_Elizabeth couldn't believe he was turning his back on her. "But you went back before. Why not now?"_

"_Before, we had an agreement with the Genii, until you showed up and ruined everything."_

_She couldn't argue with that one, it had been her fault they were in this predicament; she couldn't fight, what makes them any different. "I'm sure Ronon and Teyla would be prepared to help out?"_

_Hearing their names, they moved towards the front of the ship, to show a little support for Elizabeth. They both wanted their Elizabeth back, as much as the other two._

_Elizabeth flinched when John slammed his fist on the dashboard and he swivelled his chair round abruptly to face her. "No! I am not turning this ship around and that is final. If you don't like it, I'll drop you off at the nearest planet so you can do what you like."_

"_The John I know wouldn't back down from a fight against the enemy!" She saw the fears ness in John's eyes and she new she had gone to far._

_The next the she knew, she was up against the wall, with his arm pushed against her throat. "Are you calling me a coward?"_

_Elizabeth chocked a little before she could answer. "No! Listen, I know you all lead different lives, but where I come from we have a pact -we don't leave people behind-."_

_John considered her words and slackened his hold slightly allowing her to breath better and considered his possibilities of mounting a rescue. "We would stand a better chance, if we take them by surprise."_

_Elizabeth didn't like what she saw in his eyes._

**TBC**

That's if you still want me too?;);).


	9. Chapter 8: Sound

**Thanks again for the reviews: **Sparklyshimmer2010, Charmed225 and justlovetheworld.

Enjoy :).

**Chapter Eight: Resonance**

Rodney had gotten as close to the mirror as he dared whilst he ran though every calculation he could think of to see if he could find a solution to the problem at hand, but the mirror wasn't giving up it's secrets easily.

From his viewpoint, Rodney didn't like the way events were unfolding on the other side and was constantly watching, as too were Ronon and Teyla.

Standing next to Teyla, Ronon clutched his fists together when John forced Elizabeth up against the wall of the puddle jumper and he hated the fact no sound was coming from the mirror. "Why can't we hear what's going on?"

Rodney thought the answer to that was simple but obliviously not. "Both of you can swim right?"

Ronon and Teyla nodded before Rodney tried to explain.

"Vision yourself underwater. Would you be able to hear anything?" Rodney continued once they both shook their heads. "That's because you get that obstruction to sound once you are below water level. Think of that as a barrier, like this field in front of the mirror we're in front of. It is that which is blocking sound out."

Ronon was still trying to catch up on what Rodney said but Teyla seemed to have caught on.

"You mean to say, they're the ones underwater, which is why we can't hear them?"

Rodney hated it when people rephrased his explanations. "That is what I just said isn't it? It's like talking to your reflection, it never talks back."

Ronon still couldn't understand how they could see those people behind the mirror in real-time. But Rodney's recent explanation of things was enough to give him a headache to last a week, so he didn't ask "Maybe we should go in and help?"

"It could only make maters worse," replied Rodney.

Having been waiting outside, Major Lorne approached them to report on their current status. "I tried to reach you on the radio. A storm is approaching. We need to leave or will be stuck here indefinitely."

This is the last thing they needed. Rodney knew it could be dangerous to stay behind but they couldn't abandon the others. "What about Elizabeth and Sheppard?"

"I strongly advise against waiting out the storm. Atlantis informed us it could get violent and this storm may last a week. They wouldn't be able to send a rescue team should things turn ugly."

With the exception of him and Zelenka, Rodney could see the other scientists were already packing up to leave in the puddle jumper but he was still apprehensive about going. "Someone needs to stay here in case anything happens to the mirror while we're gone. We'll have no hope of getting them back."

Lorne shook his head; he wasn't risking other members of the expedition due to freak weather conditions. "The lightning on this planet can get rough enough to cause cave-ins. No one is staying behind and that's an order."

But Rodney wasn't giving up easy. "And who put you in charge?"

"With Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard temporarily unavailable, rank put me in charge. Now pack your things and let's go."

Ronon and Teyla looked at each other, having come up with the same idea and before anyone could protest, they quickly performed the actions needed to enter the mirror.

Rodney was about to do the same, but Lorne grabbed him by the arm to stop him.

Technically Lorne didn't have any hold over Ronon and Teyla so he didn't stop them, but he wasn't letting Rodney get away with it. "Let's go."

Both the men took one quick glance back at the mirror as one of the scientists packed up his and Rodney's things before they left the caves.

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	10. Chapter 9: Two Peas in a Pod

Thanks for the review: **JUST LOVE IT** - I hope this is the answer to your question??

I'll do you guys a deal. The quicker the reviews, the quicker you'll get the next chapter ;);).

Enjoy:)

**Chapter Nine: Two Peas in a Pod**

_Elizabeth was grateful that John finally decided to turn the puddle jumper round, back to the planet. But what she saw in his eyes frightened her; she had never seen so much coldness in them._

_Even though she kept trying to remind herself this wasn't her John Sheppard, they were still one in the same. It made her shiver every time her mind ventured back to that moment; it was as though he had no remorse for what he had planned._

_--_

_The journey back was uneventful; no one spoke a word to her since the bulkhead between the two sections of the ship was sealed off and she was left alone in the darkened space._

_It gave her some time to think about many things. Such as how much she missed the companionship of her fellow colleagues. Through unforeseen circumstances they had become close friends; John Sheppard, she wished she knew more about him aside from the fact._

_He was bright at his job, never turned his back on anyone who needed help, always defended her honour when it came to the crunch, not to mention the fact he was cute and sexy._

_Lying down on a bench, Elizabeth quickly opened her eyes on those strayed thoughts to double-check she hadn't just though that and could feel her cheeks blush. Was this a step into uncharted territory for her? If she pursued it to the extent of not getting into trouble with the IOA, how far would a relationship with John go? Would he accept her, could she allow it?_

_Taking a deep, calm breath, she skipped on to Ronon. Now there was a man she knew hardly anything about just that he was a Satedan warrior and was once a runner._

_Then there was Rodney; she had worked with him on this expedition longest and they had been through much together. Her mind drifted to the events of the storm. It was him who had saved her from Kolya's evil vendetta, a move she never expected Rodney to take for he was always fearful of weapons, at least until they arrived here. The exhibition had certainly changed everyone it touched._

_Last but not least, Teyla, the young Athosian who helped them upon arrival in this galaxy and in return they had offered her people sanctuary from the Wraith…_

_Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the ship touch down. She swung her legs round to sit up, just as the hatch and bulkhead opened. John stood there with the look she so despised._

_John indicated the exit. "Well. You got your wish."_

_Elizabeth looked back to John to see if this was a rouse. When he showed no indication that it was, she got up to leave the ship. Before stepping over the threshold she turned back to thank him once she recognized the location they had landed in and then left for the caves._

_Ronon stepped up beside John and handed him his P-90. "Time for plan A?"_

_John took the gun as Teyla joined them. "Yes. We follow her into the caves; if her story turns out to be true we proceed as planned."_

_--_

_As Elizabeth got nearer to the caves, she could hear gunshots in the distance and carefully made her way forward, slowing her pace from a run to a steady walk as she did._

_She could feel the weather was changing; a really cold breeze whisked her hair back and forth and dark clouds slowly started forming._

_Elizabeth could soon see someone taking cover behind a tree and in front towards the cave entrance were the attackers. "Genii."_

_She huddled herself against the biting cold and tree by tree, her feet crunched their way over to the unknown person to see if she could help, even though she shouldn't get involved if she could help it. But theoretically she was already involved the minute she met John's double._

_As she got nearer, Elizabeth almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was her double, she was certain of it. The long brunette hair was unmistakable, not to mention the slim build. "Dr. Weir!"_

_--_

_Not sure she heard right, Weir turned round in the direction of the voice and their just a few feet away taking cover just as she was, was her double, her double the other John had come looking for. "It's Colonel Weir, if you please, you must be Dr. Weir?"_

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 10: Reversal

**Thanks again for the reviews: **Sparklyshimmer2010, ancientesha and JUST LOVE IT

**JUST LOVE IT** you got it;). Although slight error on my part (corrected); the double Elizabeth is Colonel Weir not Commander.

Enjoy:).

**Chapter Ten - Reversal**

_John, Ronon and Teyla followed Dr. Weir as she ran through the rows of trees towards the caves._

_From their position John caught sight of his Elizabeth hiding from the Genii whom took up residence near the cave entrance. "Guess she was telling the truth."_

_Had Dr. Weir not seen Elizabeth too, he would have gone over to her. Instead, he kept his distance and waited for the right moment._

_Teyla looked up at the sky as thunder echoed in the distance and dark grey clouds started to form. Leaves lifted up from the ground, and the branches rattled in the wind._

_She could see their Elizabeth was pinned down by enemy fire behind a tree; one false move could mean her life. Dr. Weir knew that too as she was carefully moving from tree to tree, towards her. "Should we not help and take out the Genii?"_

_John raised his weapon in Dr. Weir's direction. "Too many of them, we stick to the plan."_

_Much had changed in the short time Teyla had known him. He always used to be apprehensive of guns and always thought twice before picking one up. Now he wouldn't even hesitate. Whatever goodness was left in him was slowly fading and darkness was taking over. "What about her future we're about to take? Does that justify our survival?"_

_"For a better future for us it does." With that he fired seconds before Dr. Weir reached Elizabeth._

_--_

_John stopped to catch his breath from running. He could no longer hear gunshots. He and Elizabeth's double had had no choice but to split up and try and make a run for the gate, beyond the forest. The Genii at some point had stopped chasing him; he felt it risky enough to go back and look for her._

_As he got close, he could hear the shooting had stopped, and could only guess Elizabeth had made it clear. It was just a case of finding her._

_The dark grey cloud above him lit up as lightning struck close by and rain started to pour down on him._

_He couldn't see anyone about, but was still cautious about being seen. That was until he saw the unimaginable. Slowing his pace as he got nearer, he knew the person he could see lying on the ground and bleeding from a gunshot wound to the left shoulder was Elizabeth's double._

_Feeling sorry, he bent down to check for a pulse having removed the dead leaves away that had blown on top of her, and could just barely make one out._

_He didn't know what it was, but something was nagging at him. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't right?"_

**TBC**

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	12. Chapter 11: Change

**Thanks again for the reviews: **Sparklyshimmer2010 and JUST LOVE IT

Would like to hear what everyone else thinks as well? But without reviews, it's hard to tell;)

Enjoy:).

**Chapter Eleven: Change**

_"Would someone mind telling me what the hell is going on?" asked Elizabeth as John and the others herded her back towards the caves she just tried to escape from._

_John rubbed the rainwater from his face as it came down harder. So far the shooting had stopped, but the Genii still had the area cornered off so they had to be on alert. "Not important. Right now, we need to keep you out of sight. If the Genii catches on that there are two of you, we'll be finished."_

_Elizabeth was starting to think twice if she knew John at all. She never dreamt he would actually take a life for his own selfish need. "It might not be important to you John, but it is to me, since you just killed my double for no good reason!"_

_John could see the cave entrance was guarded upon arrival and each of them quickly took up cover positions. "We needed bait. She was the perfect candidate. If the Genii think you're dead, they might leave us alone."_

_"A double bluff?"_

_John pulled his 9mil from its holster and tossed it to Elizabeth. "Yes."_

_Standing a few feet away from him, Elizabeth caught it expertly and took the catch off. "But why?"_

_John indicated the way ahead. "We need to get back inside those caves, and find out how she came through from the alternate universe she claimed to be from."_

_Elizabeth remembered John's double appearing from nowhere; he had come looking for the other her and she felt a pang of guilt about what had transpired. "Your double is here too. He appeared from nowhere when I made my escape."_

_This was something John hadn't expected. He swallowed down a lump that was forming in his throat and looked back the way they had come. "Which way did he go?"_

_"I didn't see, we had no choice but to spilt up and make for the gate."_

_"Good thing we made you change clothes. If he finds her, he'll likely think it's you."_

_Elizabeth shook her head and looked at her feet. "He looked like the type of person who won't stop looking," she turned to face John, "unlike you, you left me."_

_"That's not true! I would never leave you in the hands of the enemy. I'm here now aren't I?"_

_Ronon and Teyla exchanged glances, after remembering John's words in the puddle jumper._

_Elizabeth caught sight of this and considered recent events. Did he come because of her or had he been persuaded? "When did you find out about the other me?"_

_John really didn't have time for this. If they didn't make a break for it now while the Genii were occupied, they may not get a second chance. "Explanations later, if we're going to make a break for the other universe we need to go now, while we have a chance to step into our doubles' shoes."_

_"I guess this is where we part company," informed Teyla._

_"And me…" added Ronon, "as much as I'd like a better life, this is our universe, in need of help and besides, I doubt the other universe will be big enough for both of us alike."_

_This threw John a little; he hadn't expected the two of them to go their own way. "You're not coming with us?"_

_"Not while there are Wraith left to kill," replied Ronon as he brandished his gun._

_Teyla gave him a warm hearted smile before saying her goodbyes. "Take care of each other."_

_Ronon hesitated a little before he got a tug on the arm from Teyla. "Nice knowing you both."_

_"Likewise buddy, kill some Wraith for me," replied John._

_Ronon gave him the thumbs up before disappearing into the woods._

_"Guess it's just you and me then Elizabeth. Since you shoot better than me." John pointed at the guard near the cave entrance and Elizabeth readied her gun and fired, taking down the guard with one strike._

_Elizabeth checked no one else was in the vicinity before they broke cover from the trees and made a run for it. They made it inside without being seen but both of them knew this place was well protected and they would be lucky to find the entryway to the alternate universe without being seen. "This is where the fun starts."_

_John shivered a little at the memories flooding back to him from the last time he was here. "I found your double further in."_

_Elizabeth nodded since she had met his double deeper inside too. "Likewise."_

_A Genii guard appeared from nowhere; he was just about to alert his comrades via his radio, when Elizabeth shot him down point blank._

_The sound of the bullet echoed around the caves and was closely followed by a clap of thunder from outside. John couldn't help but cover his ears. "That must have alerted the Genii to our presence."_

_Quickly Elizabeth checked the gun to see how many bullets she had left, and only four remained. "Got anymore ammo?"_

_John checked his pockets and found a metal box containing some. He handed them to Elizabeth and she reloaded what she needed. "Make them count."_

_A shot rang out, narrowly avoiding John's right ear. He raised his P-90 in the direction it came from and fired at the guard standing a few yards in front of them. "Guess our cover is blown."_

_"So much for deception. Makes me wonder if it was worth it."_

_John started to lead the way whilst the coast was clear. "Come on, the quicker we find it, the quicker we can get out of here."_

_After ten more minutes and a few more kills they found the location they both knew well. Elizabeth looked at all the mirrors around them and had no idea how to find the entryway. "Any ideas?"_

_John looked at each mirror in turn and soon came across the one with no reflection. "Look at this one."_

_Elizabeth moved her hand forward to touch it, and was surprised when she felt nothing, yet the surface shimmered under her touch. "Looks like and empty void."_

_Just as she removed her hand, her reflection appeared._

_John knew this had to be it. "Try walking through it."_

_Feeling apprehensive, Elizabeth carefully reached out and touched it again, only this time stepped towards it a little. Guessing she had nothing to lose, she eventually went all the way._

_John waited a few minutes after she disappeared, but the minute another shot was fired his way he quickly followed her actions without looking to see where it had come from._

Stumbling on the other side, he noticed everything looked the same and he looked back the way they had come. "Nothing happened?"

Elizabeth took a careful look at the mirrors and noted the one they had come through was on the opposite side. "Mirror universe. Where everything is reversed."

**TBC**


End file.
